hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kupouli 'la (episode)
Kupouli 'la (Broken) is the 6th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis It's Halloween in Hawaii, and the team on the trail to find a doctor who's performing illegal experiments on people. Plot While Max is attending a Halloween party, a police officer shoots crazed doctor Michael Besner, who later infects Max. Five-0 find traces of a drug that drug cartels use to control their victims. They soon realize that Besner entered a morgue to cut off the head of a corpse, Lisa Mills, who died in a car accident. She was presumed missing a year earlier before she resurfaced; Five-0 believe that Lisa was kidnapped after finding cameras in her car and apartment. Ultimately, it is revealed she was kidnapped by William Ellery, a scientist who believes that criminals can be reformed if their brains are infected with parasites; however, the experiments proved to have flaws, namely, that the parasites cause cysts which causes the subject to black out. Five-0 race to save Ellery's next victim, Brock Upton. However Brock manages to break free and kill Ellery in defense. Meanwhile, Catherine finds one of Sato's lieutenants, Hideaki Kuroda, in Hawaii. Notes * Max Bergman always dressed up like a Keanu Reeves characters for Halloween ** Neo from The Matrix Ka Iwi Kapu ** Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Mohai **Siddhartha from 1993's Little Buddha. Kupouli 'la ** (Wearing Red jersey with a 9) The character Jotah from the 1991, Point Break. Ho'oma'ike ** Chevalier Raphael Danceny from 1988's Dangerous Liaisons. Na Pilikua Nui ** The titular character of the film John Wick. Ka hale ho'okauweli *It's revealed that Danny is claustrophobic. And even though he is claustrophobic, Danny still follows Steve and Chin into the tunnels when they go to save Brock Upton... even if he does hesitate before going in. *Steve brings home Aloha Lager beer at the end of the show rather then the more commonly seen Longboards. Deaths Quotes Danny Williams: Max must be thrilled. Pretty sure zombie attack's on his bucket list. Steve McGarrett: You're funny. Anyway, listen. HPD went by Besner's place. There was no sign of any break-in or any robbery. But we tracked the GPS on his car. It turned up on the other side of the island like 15 miles away from his house. (Danny goes outside) Danny Williams: Well, whoever robbed him probably dumped it there. Steve McGarrett: Right, anyway, it's a good place to start. Why don't you pick me up on the way through? Danny Williams: Can I ask you a question? How come we never take your truck? Steve McGarrett: My tr.. Well the Camaro gets great gas mileage, Danny. Danny Williams: Yeah, it's gas mileage that I got to pay for. (Danny turns and sees his tree has been toilet papered) Steve McGarrett: Danny? Hey, everything all right? Danny Williams: Son of a bitch. (Scene cut to inside the Camaro) Danny Williams: It's a violation, I mean, any way you look at it, it's a violation. The sanctity of my home has been violated. Steve McGarrett: It's toilet paper, Danny. It's a couple of kids having fun on Halloween. What's the big deal? Danny Williams: Well, the big deal is, in my opinion, this is how most decent kids turn to a life of corruption. Steve McGarrett: Excuse me? Danny Williams: Yeah, TP'ing is a gateway crime, okay? It starts with toilet paper, and then, uh, next thing you know, armed robbery. Steve McGarrett: Okay, well you know what, Danny, if that's the case, I really hope you catch these hardened criminals. And I'm sure it's gonna be a career case for you. Danny Williams: Don't make fun. Steve McGarrett: I'm not making fun, buddy; I am serious. Sabrina Lane: I'm really glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. Did.. did you really think it was a zombie apocalypse? Dr. Max Bergman: No. But, but if there ever was one and I'm bitten, I would like you to kill me before I turn. Sabrina Lane: No chance! I'm gonna make you bite me so that we can live forever and eat brains and have zombie babies. Dr. Max Bergman: Hmm. Our first date was in a hospital. Sabrina Lane: Yeah. I still have that menu that you made for the vending machine. And the scar where I got shot. Dr. Max Bergman: Yeah, it's funny how our relationship keeps circling back to the intensive care ward. Sabrina Lane: Yeah, we might want to break that cycle. Dr. Max Bergman: Yeah, you're probably right. (Danny's cellphone rings) Danny Williams: Crime lab. Steve McGarrett: all right. (Danny talking on the phone) Danny Williams: Detective Williams. Ooh, good. Okay, what about fingerprints? Okay, what about a brand name? Okay, is it single-ply or two-ply? Okay, well, thank you for nothing, okay? Would you call me if you find anything out? Good-bye. (Danny hangs up) Danny Williams: What? Steve McGarrett: You had them run the toilet paper from the tree, didn't you? Danny Williams: I am a victim of a crime, all right? These punks, they vandalized my property. It's not right. Steve McGarrett: Congratulations, Danny. You've just become an angry old man. Danny Williams: Oh. Okay, listen, I may be angry, but I'm not old, okay? Steve McGarrett: Look at this. (opens the door) Some kind of tunnel in here. Hey, let's go. Danny Williams: No, I ahh.. I can't go. I can't do it. Sorry. Steve McGarrett: Can't do what? Danny Williams: (nervously) I can't do, uh, caves or tunnels or, uh, cramped spaces. Anything where I feel like, ah, like a rat. I can't. Steve McGarrett: (surprised) You claustrophobic? Danny Williams: A little bit, yeah. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Well, uh, wait here. Danny Williams: Okay. I'm sorry. I just, I can't. Steve McGarrett: No, it's.. (shrugs) I mean, what are you gonna do, right? Danny Williams: Thanks. (Steve goes inside the tunnel for a short bit then comes right back out) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Danny. Danny Williams: Huh? Steve McGarrett: (concerned/bewildered/troubled) How'd it take me four years to learn that about you? Danny Williams: I don't know. Maybe you don't pay such close attention to me. Danny Williams: Grace! When you finish a roll of toilet paper, you gotta replace it, okay? You know where the toilet paper is, don't you? (Danny opens the cabinet to find an empty toilet paper wrapper) Danny Williams: Where's, uh where's all the toilet paper, Grace? (Grace shrugs) (Scene cut to outside with Grace pulling down the toilet paper from the tree) Danny Williams: Come on. I don't get it, Grace. I don't understand. Why would you do this to your own house, huh? Grace Williams: I don't know. Danny Williams: Excuse me? Grace Williams: I don't know. Danny Williams: No, that's not an answer. Grace Williams: Well, it's just.. my friends dared me to do it, and I thought it would be better to do it to my house than someone else's. Someone else's house would be mean. Danny Williams: Okay, uh if ever again one of your friends or you decide you want to vandalize somebody's property, I want you to call me immediately. Understand me? Grace Williams: (drops her head) Yes, Danno. Danny Williams: Hey, look at me. You call me. Call me right away. I can always take you to Uncle Steve's, all right? Grace Williams: (smiles and giggles) Okay. Danny Williams: Come on. Let's go. Excuse me. Excuse me. (Grace goes back and grabs a trash bag full of toilet paper) Trivia * Episode begins to The Rocky Horror Picture Show playing on the beach - specifically when Riff Raff starts singing"The Time Warp" |- |Sabrina Lane |Rumer Willis |Max's girlfriend. |- |Hideaki Kuroda |Brian Tee |AKA "Ryu Nabushi", he is one of Sato's Lieutenants. |- |- |Sergeant James Chang |Keo Woolford |A Sergeant with the Honolulu Police Department. |} Others References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010) Category:Holiday Episode Category:Halloween Episodes